


One Perfect Night

by jdrush



Series: The StarkQuill Bunch [4]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boykisses, Fluff, Hair-petting, Humour, I know I was suprised too, M/M, Romance, Team Cap friendly, space boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 00:30:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15352221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdrush/pseuds/jdrush
Summary: The Guardians have been on Earth for a month.  Quill thinks that’s a reason to celebrate.





	One Perfect Night

**Author's Note:**

> RATING: R, for language and M/M sexual situations (although mostly implied and/or off-screen)  
> DISCLAIMER: Characters owned by Marvel and Disney. I’m just taking them out for a spin. I also may have borrowed some things from ‘Parks and Recreation’ for fun—those belong to NBC/Universal. (*denotes BBCSherlock and LotR quotes, which were stolen without any apologies.)  
> AUTHOR’S NOTES: Thank you to everyone who has left kudos and feedback for my previous stories. I’m so happy you’ve been enjoying this series, and this pairing. No betas were harmed in the making of this fic—all mistakes are my own. (additional notes at end of story)

_“Anderson, don’t talk out loud. You lower the IQ of the entire street.” *_

 

Quill snickered at Sherlock’s sassy insult, and he filed it away in his memory to use on Rocket some day. A small snuffling sound made him glance down at his lap, and he hoped he hadn’t disturbed the sleeping man who was currently curled up there. He didn’t have to worry, though—Tony was still breathing deeply and looked like he was out for the count. Quill couldn’t stop the adoring smile that tugged at his lips, even as his fingers gently stroked through Tony’s soft hair.

 

Truth be told, this wasn’t exactly how he had planned on spending the afternoon, but he wasn’t really complaining. When he had gone down to Tony’s lab an hour ago, it had been with the simple intention of getting his workaholic boyfriend to take a break and grab a bite of lunch.

 

He should have known by now that nothing about Tony Stark was ever simple.

After some heavy negotiations that involved a few kisses and the promise to try a new sexual position that was probably impossible but would be fun to attempt, Quill was able to drag the reluctant man upstairs. Once in the kitchen, he whipped up a sandwich for Tony and was just putting the final touches on his own when he heard a snore behind him. A quick look over his shoulder confirmed Tony was slumped across the table, fast asleep. Knowing first hand that a table wasn’t the most comfortable place to take a nap, Quill had scooped Tony up along with the sandwiches and headed into the Common Room.

 

It had taken a bit of juggling, but Quill was able to get them both settled on the couch without waking Tony, who promptly tipped over, his head landing in Quill’s lap. With a sigh, Quill resigned himself to being Tony’s pillow until the eccentric genius had gotten in his 40 winks.

 

Thankfully, he had a plate of delicious sandwiches, and access to FRIDAY’s entire video library, so it wasn’t too much of a hardship.

 

Sherlock was just engaging in a battle of wits against a creepy killer cab driver when Steve Rogers wandered into the room. Quill glanced up from the TV screen, and nodded a greeting at the man. While things were still strained between Team Tony and Team Cap, the ice had begun to thaw (pardon the pun), and friendships were slowly being repaired. Sam had been putting his counseling experience to good use and Mantis was very helpful, acting as a calming, non-judgmental referee when things got heated. Meanwhile, Quill and the other Guardians were doing what they could to keep the peace and be civil to everyone. Even Gamora and Natasha had declared a ‘Bruce-Truce’ , although it was a safe bet they would never be BFF’s.

 

“You guys were right,” Quill said, talking softly so he wouldn’t wake Tony. “This actor does look a lot like Doctor Strange.”

 

Rogers chuckled. “Best not to let Stephen hear you say that. He’ll probably do something unspeakable to you.”

 

“Oooh, I sure hope so,” Quill replied, with a playful wink.

 

“I set myself up for that one.” Obviously taking Quill’s joke as an invitation to stay, Rogers sat down in the recliner opposite the couch. Although he was wearing only jeans and a plain light blue tee-shirt that matched his stupid eyes, he still looked every inch of Captain America, and Quill couldn’t help but feel a bit intimidated. Not insecure. Never that. And he definitely didn’t suck in his stomach. Nope. Not at all.

 

Rogers crossed his ridiculously long legs and nodded at Quill and Tony. “You two look cozy.”

 

 _We were cozier before you showed up,_ Quill thought uncharitably but didn’t say. There was no reason to be jealous of Rogers. None whatsoever. “He just face-planted at the kitchen table, like his batteries gave out,” he explained, as he continued to card his fingers through Tony’s hair. “I figured he’d be more comfortable in here.”

 

“He does that a lot,” Rogers noted.

 

“Well, he’d been up working for nearly 48 hours,” Quill said, quickly coming to Tony’s defense. “It was bound to happen eventually.”

 

“Only 48? He’s mellowing. I think you have something to do with that.” He watched for a moment as Quill tenderly stroked Tony’s hair and smiled. “You’re good for him. I can’t remember the last time he was so happy.”

 

“That makes two of us,” Quill answered back, and wondered briefly if he was saying too much. His feelings for Tony were new and strange and strong in ways he had never encountered before. And he wasn’t sure he wanted to discuss them with Tony’s ex.

 

“That’s good,” Rogers replied. “There aren’t many people he lets in.” A flash of sadness washed over his face as he added, “He trusts you, and that’s a precious gift. Don’t ever take it for granted.”

 

Quill’s hand stilled in mid-caress. “Is this the ‘if you hurt him you’ll have to answer to me’ speech?” he asked, uneasily.

 

Rogers shook his head. “That would be a bit hypocritical of me. I’m just saying I’m glad he’s got someone who makes him smile. It’s been too long.”

 

As if he had heard Rogers talking, Tony made what could only be described as a happy purr and cuddled closer to Quill.

 

Rogers looked fondly at Tony, which made Quill twitch. Why had he started this dumb conversation in the first place? Why did Rogers have to sit down and be nice and friendly? Didn’t he have someplace else to be? Like anyplace else? “He sounds like a contented cat.” Rogers remarked in amusement.

 

Quill resumed petting Tony’s hair as he commented casually, “He makes the same noise when I go down on him, but then you know that already.”

 

Dammit, why had he said that? And did it come out as bitter as he thought it did? For the last time, he was NOT jealous of Captain America! Thor, maybe, but he was an actual god, after all. Steve Rogers was just a man. A disgustingly handsome man who used to date his boyfriend but still. . .

 

“Actually, I didn’t,” Rogers replied with wry grin, cutting into Quill’s mental rantings.

 

Wait, what? Was he saying he had never given Tony a blow-job? That seemed weird. Yeah, he was Captain America—pillar of virtue and morality and all-around goody two-shoes—but surely even HE must enjoy a round or two of good oral sex. And it was ALWAYS good with Tony. He was so gorgeous when Quill pleasured him, all flushed skin and bright smiles and those breathy little purrs, plus his cock was just the right size to. . .

 

He was so lost in his pleasant memories that he barely heard Rogers’ low chuckle. “Not very subtle, Quill.”

 

Quill’s hand paused in Tony’s hair. Shit! Could Rogers read minds? Was that one of his super-powers? It seemed outrageous, but then again, he was friends with a talking raccoon and a walking tree so nothing would surprise Quill anymore. “Excuse me?”

 

“That was your clumsy way of asking about Tony and me and our past, right?” Rogers asked, a knowing smile on his face.

 

Quill shrugged, hoping it came off more nonchalant than he felt. “You can’t blame me for being curious about the competition.” Seriously, why the hell had he started this conversation anyway? He REALLY didn’t want to talk about this!

 

“There’s no competition,” Rogers replied, and wow, that was just uncalled for! Of COURSE there was no competition. He didn’t have to rub it in. He was Captain Freaking America and Quill was just. . .well. . .he wasn’t. The only reason Tony had settled for him was because Rogers was unavailable. Everyone in the Compound knew that, even if no one had the balls to say it.

 

Quill would admit to being many things but delusional wasn’t one of them.

 

But before he could come up with a snarky come-back, Rogers added, “I was never even in the race.”

 

That brought Quill’s thoughts to a sudden stop. “Huh?”

“There was nothing between Tony and me,” Rogers confirmed. “We never. . .you know. . .” He waved a hand awkwardly towards he sleeping man then back at himself, his cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

 

“Wait, so. . .you’re not. . .you aren’t Tony’s ex-boyfriend?” Quill asked, confused. “I thought with all that fighting and bickering, well, you guys were certainly acting like a couple after a nasty break-up.” And he had seen enough episodes of ‘Cheers’ to know what he was talking about.

 

“I guess that’s one way of describing it,” Rogers conceded, “but I think it was more a case of two head-strong men who hate to admit being wrong, and who carry far too much guilt. I assure you, there was nothing romantic there.” He paused for a moment, his brow furrowed. “I’m rather baffled why he ever gave you that impression.”

 

“Actually, that wasn’t Tony’s fault,” Quill confessed. “You’re still kind of a sore subject with him, so I never asked him about it. I just assumed.”

 

Rogers grimaced at that and Quill almost felt bad. Almost. “Yeah, I suppose I am. But we’ve been working on it. And maybe, someday, I hope we can be friends again.”

 

Quill resumed stroking Tony’s hair. “I don’t think you ever stopped. You have to love someone a lot to get that angry at them.” Anyone who had ever seen Gamora and Nebula go at it would know that was a serious understatement.

 

“That’s rather deep.”

 

“And you thought I was just a pretty face,” Quill quipped, feeling some of his old swagger return. Finding out that Tony wasn’t only with him by default was a big boost to his confidence.

 

Rogers studied him for a moment before deadpanning, “I’ve seen prettier.”

 

Quill’s mouth dropped in mock offense, and circling his finger in the air like he had seen Parker do, he scolded, “Rude!”

 

Rogers just laughed, a proper laugh, and it struck Quill that it was the first time he had ever heard Cap do so. This conversation just kept getting weirder by the minute. “I think I’m starting to see what Tony likes about you.”

 

“You mean besides that thing I can do with my tongue?”

 

“I believe that’s what the younger generation would call ‘TMI’.” Tony took that moment to let out a soft snore, and Quill couldn’t stop himself from smiling down at the sleeping man. “You’re very fond of him,” Rogers stated without question.

 

Quill didn’t respond right away, instead pressing a quick kiss to the top of Tony’s head and receiving another happy little purr. “What gave me away?”

 

“Just a lucky guess.”

 

“You know, this wasn’t part of the plan when we came here,” Quill said, tenderly brushing a lock of hair from Tony’s forehead.   “We only came here to warn you about Thanos and help you prepare for battle. I never intended to fall in lo. . .” cutting himself off just in time. He hadn’t said that word yet to Tony, hadn’t, in fact, fully admitted to himself that he could actually be in love for the first time in his life. He certainly wasn’t going to blurt it out to someone else—especially Steve Rogers.

 

“I mean, it’s not the best time to start a relationship, right?” he quickly corrected. But he got a feeling Rogers didn’t buy it for one second. Shit.

 

“No, war’s never a good time for anything,” Rogers agreed, a sadness clouding his eyes.   “And yet, maybe, it’s the one thing that keeps you going when you give up hope and you’re ready to quit because it seems like nothing will ever be good again. Love gives you a reason to keep fighting.”

 

At that moment, Quill was reminded that Cap was a soldier who had been to war, and probably understood more than most the confusion Quill was feeling. “Never thought of it that way,” he admitted. “Still, I wish we could have met under better circumstances.”

 

“So do all who live to see such times but that is not for them to decide. All you have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to you.” *

 

Quill was nodding along to Rogers’ wise words when it suddenly hit him. “Wait, did you just quote ‘Lord of the Rings’?”

 

Rogers frowned. “You know, I thought that sounded familiar.”

 

Quill chuckled. “Someone really has to hide those DVD’s from Groot.”

 

“Regardless, it's still good advice, and may I give you some advice of my own?”

 

Quill tensed unconsciously, not knowing where Rogers was going with this. He really wasn’t in the mood for a lecture, and certainly not one from Captain America. The man had no right to comment on their relationship, especially after the way he had treated Tony. Still, in the spirit of keeping the peace, Quill replied with a cheerful, “Shoot.”

 

They were just words, after all. Quill didn’t have to listen to them, right?

 

But instead of the self-righteous sermon Quill expected, Rogers surprised him with a simple heartfelt, “Don’t wait to tell him how you feel. You never know what tomorrow will bring, and you don’t want to regret not taking a chance.”

 

The sad look on Rogers’ face said he was speaking from experience. Quill suddenly wanted to know the story behind that look, but he and Rogers barely knew each other and something that serious was probably only shared between good friends. . .or with a handy bartender after a few too many drinks.  

 

Maybe some other time, when they were on surer footing. Until then, Quill stated, “Actually, tomorrow will bring our one-month anniversary.”

 

The melancholy faded from Rogers’ face and he gave Quill a big smile. “Congratulations! Doing anything special?”

 

Quill shrugged. “We should but I’m not sure what to do. I’ve never had an anniversary before. Eight days was my personal best. Any ideas?”

 

That earned him an uncomfortable chuckle. “You’re asking the wrong guy. My dating experience is pretty limited, but hey, you can’t go wrong with dinner and dancing, or maybe a movie, right?”

 

“Well, yeah, but we already do all that almost every night anyway,” Quill pointed out.

 

“Not here,” Rogers told him. “I meant, go into the city, get away from everything for a little while, make a night out of it. You guys have been working non-stop the last few weeks and deserve some time off.   I’m sure Happy would drive you two, if you asked him nicely.”

 

Quill thought about it for a moment. He’d love to see New York City—he never got a chance when he was a kid, and since arriving at the Compound, there had been many other distractions to keep him busy, the most important one of which was currently snoring in his lap. He’d love nothing more than to take Tony out on a proper date in the city. There was only one thing holding him back. . .

 

“That sounds great, if I had any cash,” he said with a sheepish grin. “Earth is apparently the only planet in the galaxy that doesn’t accept units. And I’d be a shitty boyfriend if I made Tony pay for his own anniversary dinner.”

 

“You’re right. Here.” With that, Rogers pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and dug out a few twenty dollar bills.   As he counted them, he explained, “It’s not much but it should get you a nice meal and a flick, although you might have to share the popcorn. Snack Bar prices are crazy these days.”

 

Quill immediately put up his hands in a ‘stop’ pose. “Whoa, dude. I didn’t say that so you’d give me money. I’m not that much of a dick.”

 

“I know you’re not a dick,” Rogers joked, even as he held the bills out towards Quill. “Go on, take it.”

 

Quill looked longingly at the money, thinking of the nice things he could buy for Tony with it. His boyfriend was the best and deserved something nice for their anniversary and through no fault of his own, Quill couldn’t do that without some cash. You only got one one-month anniversary, and Peter Quill wanted to do it right.

 

Before he could talk himself out of it, he reached over and took the bills from Rogers. “Thanks. And I’ll pay you back somehow. I promise.”

 

“Just show Tony a good time, and don’t tell me the details. That’s all the thanks I need.”

 

“You got a deal,” Quill promised, shaking Rogers’ hand. “This is really nice of you.”

 

“Well, I’ve got some amends to make.” Rogers looked down at where Tony was unbelievably still napping and smiled. “He’s a good man. It’s the least I can do for him.”

 

Quill regarded Cap for a moment before declaring, “You know, they were wrong about you, Steve. You’re not a twatwaffle at all.”

 

Rogers snorted and shook his head in amusement. “You’re not so bad yourself, Star-Lord.” Standing up, he added, “Oh, and just so you know, if you hurt Tony, you don’t have to worry about me. You’ll have to answer to Hulk.”

 

“Message received.”

 

“Good chat.” And with that he started to head out of the room.

 

Quill happily turned his attention back to the sleepy beauty curled up in his lap, his mind already thinking of things to do for their special day, when something suddenly occurred to him. “Hey, Cap?” he called out.

 

Rogers stopped and turned to face him. “Yeah?”

 

Quill flashed what he hoped was his most charming smile. “Since you’re in such a generous mood, can I ask a big favour?”

 

+++++++++++++++

 

THE NEXT NIGHT

 

Tony stepped off the elevator and into the Common Room, which was unusually quiet. The only other person in the room was Natasha, who was lounging in a chair, reading a Harlequin romance novel. He would have made a snarky comment about it, but he had learned from experience that wasn’t in his best interest, health-wise.

 

He checked his watch. 6:00 on the dot. Where the hell was Quill? Was he in the right room? Or had he gotten the time wrong?

 

After waiting a whole minute, he took his life in his hands and called out, “Hey, Nat. . .have you seen Quill around?”

 

Natasha shook her head, her attention still on her book.

 

“Because he told me to meet him here at six o’clock and now it’s six-oh-one and he’s not here and. . .”

 

“I don’t keep tabs on your boyfriend, Stark,” Natasha replied, turning a page.

 

“I wasn’t asking if you were spying on him although I wouldn’t be shocked if you are. He’s totally worth spying on. And I know all about that peep hole in our shower. Don’t know which one of you drilled it, although my money is on Barton because that seems like something he’d do, but when I find out. . .”

 

With a heavy sigh, Natasha lifted her eyes from her book. Tony had a moment where he feared he may have gone too far but all she did was tilt her head and say, “Looking good, Stark.”

 

Tony preened a bit, even as he smoothed out an invisible wrinkle in his new suit jacket. “Thanks. It’s Westwood.”

 

“Of course it is. Any reason why you’re wearing a suit that cost more than my entire wardrobe?”

 

“Honestly, I have no idea. Quill just told me to me him here at six o’clock and to be wearing a nice suit.”

 

“Hmmmm. . .interesting,” she murmured, tapping one blood-red fingernail against her bottom lip.

 

He looked at her suspiciously. “You know something.”

 

“Why would you think that?” She sounded innocent, but Tony wasn’t fooled. He knew her methods by now. And he didn’t trust that little twinkle in her eye.

 

“Uh, international super spy was my first clue. Now what’s going on?”

 

“I’m sure I have no idea what you’re talking about.” The elevator pinged behind Tony and her lip lifted in the slightest hint of a smirk—just enough for Tony to notice.

 

“THERE! RIGHT THERE!” Tony exclaimed. “I knew you knew something! Now, spill it!”

 

Instead of responding, however, she just nodded towards the elevator, her smirk becoming more pronounced. Tony turned around, his mouth dropping open at the glorious vision that greeted him: Peter Jason Quill, walking towards him, dressed in a dark blue suit, complete with waist-coat, a blue and white floral paisley tie knotted perfectly around his neck, looking like he had just stepped off the cover of GQ Magazine. In his right hand he held a single long-stem red rose.  

 

Tony swallowed hard. “Fuck me,” he gasped in awe.

 

Quill grinned widely at the response, and Tony had to remind himself that licking those dimples wasn’t an option when other people were in the room. “If you play your cards right.” He nodded over at Natasha. “Good evening, Ms. Romanoff.”

 

Natasha gave a low wolf-whistle. “You certainly clean up nicely, Star-Lord.”

 

“Down girl, he’s mine,” Tony automatically replied, his eyes still tracing over every line of Quill’s well-dressed body. Where had Quill gotten that suit? And more importantly, where could he get more of them? “What is all this about?”

 

“Happy anniversary, babe,” Quill answered, handing Tony the rose.

 

Tony looked quickly down at the flower, then returned his gaze to Quill. “Anniversary?” he repeated, confused.

 

“We’ve been together one whole month today.” Quill sounded quite proud of the fact.

 

Tony blinked, trying to process that statement. A whole month? Really? Already? It seemed like the Guardians had just landed yesterday, and yet, at the same time, it felt like they had been around forever. Sometimes it felt as if he had known Quill his whole life. They may have been together only a few weeks, but they had been the happiest, most stable weeks of Tony’s life—even with the threat of imminent death hanging over their heads. No question about it, he had come to care deeply for this quirky, sexy spaceman from Missouri.

 

Oh, he was in so much trouble.                        

 

“I guess that means you’re officially off the market, eh, Tony?” Natasha commented. No reaction. “Tony?” Still no reaction. She let out a little chuckle. “Congratulations, Quill, you achieved the impossible. You’ve actually rendered Tony Stark speechless.”

 

“Sorry,” Tony finally replied, still obviously distracted. “I just can’t stop thinking how much I want to tear that suit off piece by piece with my teeth.”

 

Quill smirked. “Kinky. I like it, but I don’t think Cap would appreciate teeth marks in his best suit. And Sam told me, and I’m quoting here, ‘Don’t fuck up my tie, Space Boy’. ”

 

So that explained where Quill got the suit. “Well, there go my plans to use it as a blind-fold.” Tony began circling Quill, taking in the view from every angle. “Oh, I know! How about if I buy a tailor’s shop and have you model different suits all night long?”

 

“I wouldn’t mind seeing that,” Natasha commented.

 

Tony just glared at her. “You’re not invited.”

 

“Spoilsport,” she muttered with a pout.

 

Quill turned around to face Tony, who was busy admiring his. . . assets. “Actually, I have other plans for tonight.”

 

“Do they involve that suit in a crumbled ball at the foot of my bed?” Tony asked, hopefully.

 

Wrapping his arms around Tony’s waist, Quill whispered, “I think that can be arranged,” before pulling him in for a kiss.

 

Tony had just cupped the back of Quill’s neck, intending to deepen the kiss— _eat your heart out, Natasha_ —when he heard a gruff voice from behind him demand, “If you two are done flirting, can we get a move on?”

 

Startled by the familiar—but unexpected—sound, Tony broke away from Quill and turned around to address the disgruntled man. “Happy? What are you doing here? Isn’t it your night off?”

 

“Yeah, not anymore,” he grumbled, giving Quill the stink-eye.

 

Quill just flashed him a big smile. “Happy has consented to be our chauffeur for the night.”

 

“Why would we need a chauffeur?” Tony asked. After all, none of the Guardians had left the Compound since arriving. Hell, even Tony had only left the premises once because Pepper had insisted he was needed for ‘important company business’. He kept meaning to take Quill into the city and show him the sights, but planning for Thanos’ upcoming attack seemed to take up all his time.

 

Placing a hand on the small of Tony’s back, Quill started leading him to the elevator as he explained, “We have reservations at Vincent’s for eight o’clock.”

 

Tony, stunned by Quill’s words, stopped walking and turned to face him. “Vincent’s?!” he repeated, excitedly. “How do you even know about Vincent’s?”

 

Quill was smiling at Tony’s obvious delight. “Bruce recommended it. He said it was one of your favourites.”

 

“It is,” Tony agreed. “The tiramisu is to die for, though it’s not the only dessert I want tonight.” He ran his hand slowly down Quill’s broad chest and winked, hoping he made his intentions clear, and if the light blush that stained the man’s cheeks was any indication, he had.

 

Quill took Tony’s hand and pressed a kiss to it. “That’ll have to wait until later. After dinner, we’ll be heading to Cozy’s Bar to see The Duke Silver Trio.”

 

Tony blinked, sure that he had heard wrong. “Are you serious?”

 

“Very.”

 

Oh man, this night kept getting better and better! “I love Duke Silver!” Tony exclaimed.

 

Quilled chuckled. “Yeah, I kinda guessed that.”

 

“I didn't know you were a jazz fan, Quill,” Natasha commented.

 

“Well, Tony always plays it after we fu. . .uh. . .” Quill cut himself off, and Tony was delighted to notice the blush had deepened. “Fu. . .inish. . . designing . . .stuff. . .in. . .his. . . lab,” he manged to stammer, though Natasha’s raised eyebrow said she knew what he was going to say.

 

“Is that what the kids are calling it these days?” she snarked.

 

Clearing his throat, Quill continued, “Anyway, when FRIDAY told me he was performing tonight, I knew we had to go. I wasn’t sure how to get tickets, but Rhodey helped me out. They’re being held for us at the door.”

 

Good ol’ Rhodey! Best. Friend. EVER!   Tony gave a loud ‘whoop’ then gave Quill a quick, enthusiastic kiss. “Fan-fucking-tastic! Just let me get my wallet and we can head out!”

 

But before he could take one step, Quill grasped his arm, stopping him in his tracks. “No need. My treat tonight.”

 

Tony was sure he had heard wrong that time. “Wait, where did you get money? American earth money?”

“I have my ways,” Quill replied, mysteriously; his rakish grin didn’t help matters.

 

“Please tell me you didn’t steal it from Bucky?” Tony asked, nervously. “Because, seriously, that won’t end well for any of us.”

 

“I told you my thieving days are over.” Tony quirked an eyebrow, because that still didn’t answer his question. With a resigned sigh, Quill said, “I wanted to do something special for our anniversary and when the others heard about my plans, they practically threw money at me, although I’m sure Gamora glaring at them helped out a bit.”

 

“Just a bit,” Natasha echoed, sarcastically.

 

For the second time that night, Tony was struck speechless. Sure, he and the other Avengers had all been working through their problems, talking more, mending fences, but it was still early days and they had a long way to go. Some relationships, like with Natasha, were almost back to normal; some, like with Rogers, were going to take more time. And yet, they had all chipped in and helped Quill so he could take Tony on a real date?  

 

It gave him hope that they were on the right path and maybe, someday, they could all be friends—real friends—again.

 

“I don’t know how expensive stuff is around here, but we should have enough for a good time,” Quill continued. “And Clint told me you had a place in town where we could crash for the night so I wouldn’t need money for a hotel room.”

 

Tony laughed at that. Barton was such an asshole. “Yeah, I have a place,” he confirmed, though it probably wasn’t what Quill would be expecting. Glancing over at Natasha, he added, “That was really nice of you guys. Thanks.”

 

“It’ll be worth it not to watch you two making out in front of us for one night,” she replied, flippantly.

 

“Jealous?” Tony teased.

 

Natasha raked her eyes up and down Quill’s body and leered, “I am now.”

 

Quill barely had time to give her a saucy wink before Tony started hustling him towards the elevator. “Okay, that’s enough of that. C’mon, Happy, let’s get this party started!”

 

Happy just shook his head and gave a long suffering sigh as he followed the obnoxiously cheerful couple out of the room.

 

+++++++++++++++

 

Dinner at Vincent’s lived up to the hype, filled with romantic candlelight and shameless flirting and the most delicious food Quill had ever eaten in the galaxy.

 

Cozy’s lived up to its name, filled with soft smiles and slow dances and 30 year-old scotch as smooth and smoky as the melodic jazz that filled the room.

 

Later, at Tony’s place, their love-making more than lived up to expectations, filled with passionate kisses and skillful touches and climaxes so strong they left one man dazed and the other gasping for breath.

 

Apparently, that position WAS possible after all.

 

It took a few moments before Quill was able finally speak. “Hey, babe,” he panted, “you okay?”

 

Tony groaned softly, and looked over at Quill, befuddled. “Yeah, I’m good. I think. Did I. . .did I just pass out?”

 

Quill could feel a smirk tugging at his lips. “Just for a couple of seconds. It was pretty epic.”

 

Tony flopped onto his back with a huff. “You don’t have to sound so smug about it,” he muttered.

 

The smirk couldn’t be contained any longer. “Kind of proud of myself, actually. I never did that before.”

 

“You are getting better, I’ll give you that.”

 

“Not surprising with all the practice we’ve had.” Quill leaned down and brushed his lips over Tony’s. “Be right back. Don’t fall asleep.” With that, he hopped off the bed and headed in the direction of the bathroom.

 

As Quill walked across the room, he heard Tony give a wistful sigh. “You know, I hate to see you leave but I love to watch you go.” Trying to hold in a smile, he blew a playful kiss over his shoulder. Tony pretended to catch it and squealed in delight as he clasped his hands dramatically over his heart, causing Quill burst into laughter.

 

And he felt himself falling a little bit more in love.

 

He was just giving himself a quick wash down at the sink when Tony called out, “Aw, shit, I forgot all about the rose. Can you get a glass of water for it while you’re up?”

 

“Actually, Stephen put some kind of spell on it,” Quill called back as he rinsed off the washcloth. “Claims it doesn’t need water and it will never die.”

 

“And here I thought that man didn’t have a romantic bone in his body.”

 

“Well, we know he has ONE,” Quill quipped.

 

“Mister Quill!” Tony cried out, mock-scandalized. “You have a very dirty mind!” Then, softer, he cooed, “I like it.”  

 

“Of course you do.” Quill came out of the bathroom and pitched the wet cloth at Tony. “Think fast.”

 

Tony caught it was a resounding, ‘squish’ and a startled, “Asshole!”

 

“Hey, at least I used warm water,” Quill shot back.

 

“Yeah, thanks for that,” Tony replied, sarcastically. While he was busy cleaning himself up, Quill retrieved Cap’s suit jacket, which had been tossed unceremoniously on the floor, and placed it neatly over the back of a chair where Sam's tie was already carefully resting. (Quill was a brave man, but even he wouldn’t mess with a pissed-off Sam Wilson). He then picked up the slacks, his hand snaking into one of the pockets. “I hate to tell you, but I think that suit’s gonna need a good pressing,” Tony pointed out.

 

“Your fault, so you get to explain it to Steve,” Quill said, as he reached into the other pocket.

 

“At least I didn’t use my teeth,” Tony protested.

 

“Not for lack of trying. AH! Here it is!” Quill exclaimed, pulling something out the pocket and dropping the slacks back on the floor, before tumbling onto the bed.

 

“That better not be another condom, ’cause I’m out of commission for a while,” Tony informed him, flinging the washcloth in the general vicinity of the waste basket.

 

“Nope. Just a little gift.” Quill held out the small red-velvet jewelry box he had been carrying around all night, and hoped his hand wasn’t shaking . “It’s not a cock-ring, but I hope you like it anyway,” he joked, nervously.

 

Tony pushed himself up in the bed until he was sitting against the headboard before taking the box from Quill. He gave it a puzzled look, then gave Quill one for good measure. “You got me a gift? Because dinner and Duke Silver and the great sex. . .”

 

“Fantastic sex,” Quill corrected.

 

“Life-altering sex.” Quill beamed. “Seriously?”

 

“I said don’t be smug. So all that wasn’t enough—you got me a gift, too?”

 

“Well, you only get one shot at a one-month anniversary,” Quill remarked, snuggling up beside Tony, “so I wanted to do it up big.”

 

Tony pressed a kiss to his cheek. “You most certainly did that,” he commented as he opened the box, revealing a silver ladies’ ring with delicate swirls and two tiny diamonds. He studied it for a few moments, obviously confused, before finally saying, “It’s um. . .dainty.”

 

“It belonged to my mom,” Quill explained. “It’s one of the few things of hers that I still have, and probably my most precious possession—and no, that wasn’t a ‘Lord of the Rings’ reference. She always told me that someday I’d find someone special to give it to.” He reached out and clasped Tony’s free hand between his two larger ones, and dammit, this time they WERE shaking. The simple speech he had practiced all day ran through his head and he hoped he’d get the words out without stumbling.

 

Looking into Tony’s big brown eyes, he said, “These past 30 years, I’ve crossed the galaxy a hundred times, and met thousands of individuals of every race you can imagine, and I’m happy to say I have finally found that someone.”

 

Quill smiled, waiting for Tony’s response, but none came. Instead, Tony just stared at him, eyes wide, mouth gaping, seemingly in shock. The silence in the room was deafening, and as it stretched to the minute mark, Quill couldn’t take it anymore and began babbling, his perfectly thought-out script going completely out the window.

 

“It doesn’t have to be ‘that’ kind of ring, of course. I mean, we have only known each other a month, after all. It can just be a friendship ring, if you want, you know, between friends. It’s okay, I don’t mind that, although it’d be cool if it was the other kind of ring, but I don’t want to seem pushy and you’re not saying anything.   Why haven’t you said anything? Tony? Say something? Please? Anything?”

 

Tony blinked a couple of times before glancing back down at the ring. Closing the box with a small shake of his head, he said softly, “I. . .I can’t take this.”

 

“Anything but that,” Quill whined. “Why not?”

 

“It’s your mom’s ring,” Tony stated, trying to hand the box back to Quill. “It belongs to you.”

 

Quill pushed the box back at Tony. “And I just said that I want you to have it.”

 

“But it’s irreplaceable,” Tony argued.

 

“So are you,” Quill argued back.

 

Tony shook his head again, this time more emphatically. “I don’t understand. . .”

 

Quill was starting to get flustered. Why was Tony being so difficult about this? He was supposed to be a genius, after all. “I thought it was obvious.”

 

“Peter. . .are you. . .?” Tony stopped, took a breath, licked his lips, then whispered, “Did you just propose to me?”

 

“What?!” Quill squeaked in panic. “No. NO!”

 

“Oh.” The sound was small and deflated and seemed a bit disappointed. But that was probably just Quill’s imagination.

 

Trying to salvage anything from the enormous disaster this was turning into (why had he EVER listened to Steve Rogers?) Quill began again in a calmer voice. “I’m just. . .I’m trying to tell you that. . .I like you.” Placing a gentle kiss to the hand he still held, he added a soft, “And I love you.”

 

“Oh.” And that ‘oh’ sounded much different. Surprised but in a good way. It gave Quill the confidence to keep going.

 

“I mean, at least I think I do. Love you, that is. I’ve never been in love before so I’m not really sure, but I can’t think what else it could be. It’s not just the sex, which, as you said, is amazing. Beyond amazing, in fact. It’s. . .” Quill glanced away, afraid he wouldn't be able to tell Tony all the things he wanted to say if he had to actually look him in the eye.

 

“It’s also your smile and your wit and those complex engineering designs you talk about that I couldn’t hope to understand in a thousand years. It’s the kindness you have shown towards me and my family by taking us in and giving us a real home.” He paused to give Tony's hand another small kiss before continuing. “It’s how you share my nightmares, and let me share yours, and no matter how busy you are, you always find time to dance with me.”  

 

Quill took a deep breath and looked back at Tony. “It’s like. . . whenever I see you, every love song I know starts playing in my head, and when you’re not around, I miss you and wish you were there.” He gave Tony's hand a light squeeze and asked, earnestly, “That’s how love is supposed to feel, right?”

 

Tony let out a shaky laugh. “Jesus, Quill, when you do something big. . .”

 

Quill quickly jumped in before Tony said something he really didn’t want to hear. “Look, I know this is kind of a bombshell and the last thing I want is for things to get weird between us. I never expected to feel this way about you—or about anyone, really—but you can’t stop your heart from doing what it wants. And Cap said I should tell you how I feel since we never know what tomorrow can bring and that I’d regret it if I didn’t but I’m starting to regret that I did because this is NOT how I imagined this night playing out.”

 

Tony’s lips curled up in amusement. “You took dating advice from the 100-year-old virgin? That explains a lot.”

 

Quill released Tony’s hand as he countered, halfheartedly, “It sounded like a good idea at the time.” With a groan, he dropped his head on Tony’s shoulder and muttered, “I shouldn’t have listened to him. I fucked everything up now, didn’t I?”

 

Tony tenderly brushed a lock of hair from Quill’s forehead. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but actually Cap was right.”

 

“That must’ve hurt,” Quill teased, weakly.

 

“More than you’ll ever know. But I’ve been there, and you never forgive yourself if you don’t take the chance to tell someone how much they mean to you.”

 

Quill thought about his mom, and Yondu, and all the other important people in his life that he had lost and wished he could tell ‘I love you’ one more time, and gave a nod. “Yeah, I know. That’s why I took the risk.”

 

“I’m glad you did. And to answer your question, no, you didn’t fuck everything up. This night. . .” Tony sighed a happy sigh, “It’s been perfect.”

 

Quill felt some of his despair lifting.   “Really?” he asked, hopefully.

 

Tony tilted Quill’s face up, pressing a kiss to his lips. “Absolutely the best one-month anniversary I’ve ever had. Though to be fair, I don’t have many to compare it to.”

 

“Me neither.” And just like that, Quill’s heart felt lighter. He hadn’t messed up. . .well, whatever this was. . .with Tony. Even if Tony didn’t love him back, it was okay. Tony obviously still cared about him, and that’s all that mattered. He really couldn’t ask for anything else. Well, maybe one other thing. “You could make it better, you know,” he said, a playful smile on his face.

 

“Dude, I told you I’m out of commission. I need at least 20 more minutes.”

 

“No, not that,” Quill laughed, nodding meaningfully at the ring box still cradled in Tony’s hand.

 

Tony looked down at the ring for a few seconds before asking, softly, “You really want me to have this?”

 

Quill refrained from rolling his eyes. “Yes, I really want you to have it,” he said, patiently. He never thought he'd have so much trouble trying to give someone a gift! Or maybe the problem was that Tony didn’t like the ring. After all, it WAS a woman’s ring, and it definitely wasn’t high quality—its only real value was sentimental. Perhaps Tony wanted something more upscale and masculine. Well, that was easily fixed. “That is, if you like it. I can totally steal a different one for you, if you want.”

 

“I thought you said your thieving days were over?”

 

“I’ll make an exception for you.”

 

“Pep would kill me if I had to bail you out of jail.”

 

Quill gave a cocky smirk. “What makes you think I’d get caught?”

 

Tony glared at him. “Don’t push your luck, okay? No stealing, no exceptions. I want this one.” Quill felt his heartbeat quicken as Tony opened the cover once more and lifted the ring from the box. He studied it for a moment, turning it from side to side, looking at all the details, then slipped it onto his left pinky finger. “A perfect fit.”

 

“Must be fate.”

 

“You think so?”

 

Quill shrugged. “Well, that. . . and Rocket re-sized it for me.”

 

“How did he know. . .?”

 

“Ms. Potts told me your ring size.”

 

“Of course she did.” Tony held up his hand, examining the ring in the light from the bedside lamp. “I guess Nat was right—looks like I am off the market after all.”

 

Quill liked the sound of that. A lot. Was it really just yesterday when he thought Tony was only with him by default? He had never been so happy to be so wrong. “It’s gonna break Stephen’s heart,” he joked.

 

“Here's hoping he doesn't turn you into a newt.” Tony ran his finger over the ring and sighed. “I feel bad I didn’t get you anything.”

 

This time Quill DID roll his eyes. “You’re kidding, right? You gave me a phone containing thousands of songs and rigged up the Milano to play them in hi-def surround sound. I’ll be paying you back for years.”

 

Tony gave a skeptical snort. “Not quite the same thing.”

 

Quill reached out and cupped Tony’s face in his hands. “And you shared this night with me,” he said sincerely, his thumb caressing tenderly over Tony’s cheek. “One perfect night. Just like you said. How many of those do you get in a lifetime?”

 

A slow, easy smile spread across Tony’s face, even as his eyes suddenly appeared a bit shinier than before. “Not enough,” he replied softly, leaning forward to press his mouth to Quill’s.

 

Quill moaned happily as the kiss grew more passionate, letting his hands slide down Tony’s face and over his neck and shoulders. Tony’s hands were busy, too, skimming down Quill’s back and cupping his ass. With a slight nudge, Tony tipped Quill backwards until he lay flat on his back. He rolled along with Quill and ended up half-sprawled over the prone man, never once breaking the kiss.

 

They really were getting much better at this.

 

Eventually, they were forced to come up for air. Tony stayed where he was, cuddling close to Quill’s body, and resting his head on Quill’s broad chest. Quill’s hand automatically curled itself into Tony’s hair, petting through the strands, while Tony made those pleased purring sounds Quill loved to hear.

 

“See?” Quill said. “Perfect.”

 

“Absolutely,” Tony murmured in agreement, brushing his lips over Quill’s left pec.  

 

Quill spread his legs a bit to allow Tony to settle in more comfortably. “What would you say if we tried for a perfect morning, too?”

 

“Depends,” Tony replied, sliding his leg between Quill’s. “What were you thinking?”

 

His fingers gently massaging Tony’s scalp, Quill began, “We sleep in late, have some lazy morning sex. . .” “Mmmm. . .sounds good so far.”

 

“Then a shower.”

 

“Together?” Tony asked, hopefully.

 

“Is there any other kind?”  

 

“None worth mentioning.”

 

Quill’s other hand stroked over Tony’s shoulder and down his back, pulling him in closer. “Then maybe some more lazy morning sex. . .”

 

“Oooh, you know what I like.”

 

“And finally, a huge brunch somewhere before we head back to the Compound. Parker said J.J.’s Diner has the best waffles in Queens.”

 

“Gluten-free?”

 

“What the hell is gluten?”

 

Tony waved his hand dismissively, the tiny diamonds of his ring sparkling in the light. “Doesn't matter. I love the whole plan. And we’ll have to bring some back for Mantis. I don’t think she’s tried waffles yet.”

 

And that was another reason why Quill loved Tony—he cared about Quill’s family almost as much as Quill did himself. “Maybe a double order since she’ll insist on sharing them with Drax.”

 

Tony laughed. “Drax? In that case, we better make it a triple. Actually, we don’t want any of the others feeling left out. Waffles for everyone!”

 

“Great idea, as long as you don’t mind footing the bill this time.” Quill shrugged as much as he could in his position. “I spent my last dime on that glass of Macallan at the club. Totally worth it, by the way. I’m really glad you suggested it.”

 

“It used to be my favourite back in the day,” Tony explained, a wistful tone to his voice. “I enjoyed tasting it again from your lips.”

 

“Same here.”

 

“You know, I still can’t believe my whole team chipped in to help you with this date.”

 

“And _I_ still can’t believe Clint failed to mention you owned a fucking five-star hotel,” Quill grumbled, looking around their opulent penthouse suite. When he had told Quill that Tony had a ‘place’ in town, this is NOT what he had expected!

 

“Eight of them, in fact,” Tony corrected him. “London, Paris, Tokyo, Milan. And I’m gonna nail you in every one of them.”

 

As if Quill needed yet ANOTHER reason to love this man! “I look forward to it, but I’m still gonna kill Clint when we get back.”

 

“That’s pretty much everyone’s reaction to Barton eventually, but he’s the only one who knows how to make decent coffee so we’re stuck with him.” He spread his hand flat on Quill’s chest, obviously admiring his new ring, then gave Quill a big smile. “Thank you for tonight. And next month I promise to make it up to you. Don’t know how I’ll beat a priceless family heirloom and an enchanted rose, but I’ll give it a shot.”

 

“You don’t have to do that,” Quill protested, although he felt warm and tingly at the thought. It wasn’t the idea of any fancy gifts or grand gestures—both of which he was sure Tony could and would provide—but just getting to spend more time with this special man.

 

“Of course I do!” Tony insisted. “I’m gonna spoil you rotten. Wanna catch a Yankees game? I own a luxury box behind home plate. Or a Broadway play? Front row orchestra, just name the show. Romantic dinner at the top of the Empire State building or a carriage ride through Central Park? The whole city is yours. Whatever you want to do.”

 

Quill pretended to give it some serious consideration for a few seconds before stating truthfully, “I just want to do you."

“You can do that anytime,” Tony pointed out.

 

“I know,” Quill replied with a smirk. “Lucky me.”

 

“I think I’m the lucky one.” Tony lifted his head up, a soft smile on his handsome face. Quill gave his lips a quick lick, anticipating the forthcoming kiss, but Tony had other plans, whispering a simple, “I love you, too.”

 

Now it was Quill’s turn to be struck speechless. Of course, when he had been organizing this night, he had HOPED Tony would say those words to him, but to actually hear them, said so tenderly, was more intense than he ever imagined. “Wow,” he nervously chuckled. “I didn’t actually expect you to say it back.”

 

“Just taking my own advice,” Tony replied. “I already have too many regrets in my life—not telling you how I feel about you won’t be one of them. I'm not very good at this kind of thing, and I certainly can't compete with your touching speech, but the truth is, you have become very special to me.” Reaching up with his ring-adorned hand, he gently caressed Quill’s cheek. “Whatever is coming, whatever is going to happen, whatever amount of time we have left, I want to spend it dancing with you, Star-Lord.”

 

Quill knew he was grinning like an idiot, but he really couldn’t bring himself to care. “Me, too!” he exclaimed, excitedly. “I mean, with you. I want to spend it with you. Too.”

 

“Oh, man, those fucking dimples!” Tony threw his leg over Quill’s waist and pushed up until he was straddling the reclining man. He had a devilish glint in his eye that told Quill the 20 minute time-out might be coming to an end. “Enough of this mushy stuff. Bring ’em over here so I can kiss them for a week or two.”

 

“You got it, babe.” Quill had just enough time to wish that his mom could have met this incredible man before he lost himself once more in Tony’s lips.

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR’S NOTES PART DEUX: This was the photo shoot I used as a reference for ‘Star-Lord looks hot in a suit’. You’re welcome:  
> http://www.gq-magazine.co.uk/article/chris-pratt-movies


End file.
